


Since the day you we're gone

by Unicornhead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornhead/pseuds/Unicornhead
Summary: It was one of the classic mornings  since Iwaizumi moved to the big city.It has been five years since the mysterious disappearance of his best friend and team captain Oikawa Tooru. For years, everyone wondered whether or not he would return or what even happened to him. Or at least, up until today, as suddenly he is right in front of him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. A Questionable Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all will enjoy chapter one of the series I'm writing. I hope the grammar is correct a english is not my first language. The story was inspired by the movie Taken, which is one of my favorites. This is the first time I am writing multiple chapters, but I hope things will turn out like I want them to. :)  
> I'm already busy writing the second chapter so I will probably update soon

It was one of the classic mornings since he moved to the big city.  


Iwaizumi woke up with a loud groan, slowly picked up his phone and turned of the alarm that he had been snoozing for two times now. He was thinking of making it a third, but he eventually decided not to. It was still early, as he wanted to take a quick run before he has to go to work. He made his way to the closet to get dressed. Old clothes were laying around all over the apartment and yesterday’s dishes were still in the sink. He put his earbuds in, put on his shoes and walked out the door. It was way colder outside than he expected it to be. It was already spring but due to the cold the trees still didn’t have much leaves on them. He also didn’t hear any birds, but that could also be because it was 5 am and the sun was not up yet. He walked out of the building and started picking up a pace. While running, he thought of the first time he came in this city, it was almost a year ago right after he graduated college. A business that helped organizing worldwide sports events reached out to him, asking if he wanted the job. He isn’t planning on staying in this place forever, or doing this boring ass job. But since he didn’t had a job back then , it was the best choice he had. Not only that, but it pays quite well and he gets to meet a lot of famous athletes from all kind of different sports.  


Back home he quickly showered, put on his suit and made his way to the train station. On the way there he stopped to get a coffee from the local coffeeshop, he was early anyway so it didn’t matter. Luckily the train was quite empty, so he could find himself a place to sit. How that he thinks about it, it’s almost been 5 years since that day….. the last day he saw Oikawa.  


_“Iwa-chan~”_ Iwaizumi heard behind him as he walked to the gym. It has been a few months since Karasuno beat them in the Interhigh Preliminaries. “can you stop making your voice that high, it makes you look stupid.” Iwaizumi said as he turned his way to the other young man “oh and by the way, this girl asked me to give you this, it’s probably a love letter or something” and waved a letter at Oikawa’s face. Oikawa gave a quick smile and grabbed the letter “We can’t let one of the other girls see this Iwa-chan, they will probably become jealous or something. I assume it’s from Ayako-chan looking at the handwriting. She is kind, but I don’t think I like her that way” and put the letter in his bag “The coach talked to me the other day you know. Apparently his mom is sick and he is going back to his hometown to visit her so he won’t be able to attend for a few practices. I don’t know the details but we will probably hear them today”. When both men arrived at the gym, they saw that the door was already open and heard voices coming from the inside. “IWAIZUMI, OIKAWA HEY” they heard their teammate Hanamaki scream, who was already prepping with Matsukawa for what looked like quite a while. “We got kicked out of class for being too loud, so we decided to start practice a bit early, too bad we have detention tomorrow so we’ll be later at practice”. Oikawa sighted “You guys are unbelievable” and went to the clubroom to get changed together with Iwaizumi.  


Once all the club members were gathered, the coach started speaking. “So sadly, my mother has been diagnosed with Alzheimer earlier. It has been worse the last few weeks so I’m planning on visiting her and staying in my old home for a month-” “Hello?” He suddenly got cut off by a man in the door opening. “This is the Aoba Johsai gymnasium right?” The Mysterious man spoke “The coach told me to come here”. All heads were turned facing the man in the door opening before the coach started to speak “Good that you could make it this early. Everyone, I know this is unexpected, but this man will be coaching you in the time that I am gone”. “Nice to meet everyone, my name is Touma Laurent.” The man looked quite tall, had short brown hair and overall had a pretty European look. Looking at his surname and pretty broken Japanese, chances are that he was in fact half-European. “I don’t know this city very well as I have never been here before, but I have experience in volleyball. I was a setter during my high school days” Mr. Laurent spoke “I happened to run into your coach at a supermarket and we had a long talk. I showed him how I played and he asked me to temporarily be the coach, if all of you don’t mind of course”. The man looked quite kind, so after some quick introductions, they decided to hold a ‘trail’ training. Turns out he was a better coach than they thought he was and gave them very clear drills and instructions.  


They played all the way until the evening, cleaned the gym and gathered around one more time for the final decision. “Mr. Laurent, we would be glad to have you as our coach” Oikawa announced while the others nodded. The new coach looked relieved “Thank you all. Well then, I will see you guys next week! ” and walked out the gym.  


Weeks went by and they really started befriending the new coach, even though he was just a substitute and would leave after the month was over. He made sure to take time to get to know every single one by training with each seperately Then, the last day of the month was coming already there.  


“oh iwa-chan” Oikawa called out to Iwaizumi during practice. “I won’t be walking home today with you. Apparently Mr. Laurent asked Yahaba to practice with him longer after training as he didn’t gave much attention to him during his time here. I don’t know why, but Yahaba said he felt uncomfortable being alone with him, so he asked me to stay with him.” Iwaizumi looked at him questioning. Now that he thought about it, Yahaba was the only one who never really liked Mr.Laurent, although he didn’t know why. “weird but okay” he just answered “but make sure to text me when you guys are done, I don’t want you overworking yourself again shittykawa.” To which he just got a salty look as response “I will, I will..” Oikawa answered, although he was done with the constant nagging.  


The damn text message. Iwaizumi would have never thought that that was the last time they would hear from him.  


**Oikawa** : _We are done :). Yahaba already went home since he lived far way. Currently its just me cleaning up and Mr. Laurent is packing all his stuff in his car._  


The next morning his mother called Iwaizumi. She calmly asked if Oikawa spend the night as his house, assuming they must have had a night out. Iwaizumi’s heart sank knowing that he had to break the news that Oikawa wasn’t at any of his friends houses. The girls at the school were all worried when he didn’t show up. What could it have been? Iwaizumi thought to himself. Did he ran away from home? Did he took his own life? The thoughts kept him up for days.  


Oikawa was reported as missing, but the truth behind his disappearance couldn’t be any worse. Mr. Laurent, or what his real name could have been, wasn’t just an innocent man, but was linked with many other missing children cases. “I knew it” Yahaba said, trying to hold back his tears as they were gathered in the clubroom. “He kept asking all these weird questions. If I had a girlfriend, my age and length. The fact that he wanted to train me alone on his last day….” He took a deep breath “I was supposed to be the original victim.” He sounded both scared and sad, but most importantly, he sounded guilty. Makki caught on quick and tried to con=mfort him by giving him a pat on the back “It’s not too late yet” He said “They can still find him, don’t worry.”  


_Five years….._ It has almost been five years since that day. _Wait_ , this is not the stop he is supposed to go? Iwaizumi looked at his watch. “Shit shit shit” He cursed. He was so deep in thought, he forgot his stop. “And that on the day I have a meeting to attend” He thought and ran out of the train the moment it stopped.  


Panting and sweaty he arrived at the office twenty minutes late. “Iwaizumi-san” He heard his boss Matsui call out. Now he’s done it, the meeting already started without him. “You picked out a really good day to be late, Hasegawa is currently in your place”. Iwaizumi wanted to apologize immediately but she wasn’t done talking yet. “To make up for it, another meeting is starting in another hour. Our best English speaker called in sick. Your English is quite well, so I want you to attend than meeting, I will send you the details in a few minutes.” Iwaizumi looked surprised. He didn’t expect to get off this easy. “yes ma’am, and I apologize for being late.” She gave him a nod and walked to her office.  


“An international meeting huh?” He looked at the paper with the details as he walked to the room where the meeting was being held. All kinds of people from different country’s will be there, as it’s for some international world cup. He didn’t even know the sport they were going to discuss.  


_**“excuse me”** _He said in English as he walked through the door **_“Good morning everyone and thank you all for coming I will be-" ”_** Suddenly, Iwaizumi fell silent when he saw the man across the table, who was supposedly German. That man, That face was obviously not the face of a German, but the face of a Japanese. And not any Japanese. That one childhood best friend that disappeared five long years ago. 

_That man was Oikawa Tooru_


	2. Unbelievable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! This is the first time a fanfic of mine had been bookmarked, so I hope you continue enjoying the story. I also habve to note that I am, in fact, not German, so sorry if I picked a very traditional German name for in the story. I'll be busy the next week but I hope I can finish the third chapter soon.

_Oikawa Tooru, the boy who disappeared almost 5 years ago_

Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes. What the hell happened to him? He looked around for a bit whilst still laying down. The place looked like a living room, but he didn’t think it was familiar to him. “Oh good, you are awake” He heard a voice say “You scared us for a little bit there.” It was his colleague Hasegawa, the one who covered for him in the meeting he was supposed to go to. “Man... you really own me one you know, first I had to be in a last minute meeting because you didn’t show up and after you faint at work! I was heading home anyway so I just took care of you at my place.” So this was Hasegawa’s house. The two were quite close but Iwaizumi never bothered to visit him outside of work, so this was the first time he saw it. 

Iwaizumi sat up. “What the fuck happened, I can’t remember anything” he spoke and rubbed his head. He must have fell or something, because he had a big headache. “well,” Hasegawa started “from what I’ve heard. You entered the room, got a panic attack and suddenly fell down. They first thought you had a heart attack, but that was not the case. We didn’t think a hospital was necessary so I just bought you here. But if you still feel sick, I can bring you to the hospital right now? I mean, I don’t want you to die here.” 

_Why did I collapse so suddenly?_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. He went in the meeting and-. He freezes “What the fuck how” He whispered under his breath, barely loud enough for Hasegawa to hear. “How- JUST HOW” He repeated over and over and it looked like he was having some sort of anxiety attack. Not only that, he also looked like he was on the brink of crying. 

Hasegawa just shot up, surprised and very confused by the sudden reaction. “You good bro?" He asked as he reached out to Iwaizumi "That scared the hell out of me, if you want to go to a hospital I can bring you right now-” he tried to say before being shut down by Iwaizumi. “Oikawa! I saw him! It was him, I know it was!” turning to Hasegawa, who just looked very….disturbed. 

“Oikawa is….Oh wait! He was that childhood friend of yours that almost died right? Wait, you saw him?! Do you mean you almost died back there?!” 

“No that’s not it” Iwaizumi tried to explain, but he was just as confused as his colleague. “He went missing, He didn’t die. Although we were convinced he did, as it has been 5 years.” He tried to find the words for the next part, as it sounded absolutely ridiculous to someone who wasn’t there. “but he was in that meeting. The international one I was in. That was not a German man that was him. I know it sounds stupid but trust me on this one. I know Oikawa better than anyone else.” He hopefully looked at the other man, waiting for a reaction. But he just speechlessly stared in disbelief. 

“That was…not what I was expecting” finally came out after a long silence. “I just- god I don’t even know what to say to that, let me think” And he pinched his forehead. “Iwaizumi I’m going to be honest with you but that German may look Japanese, but it’s not your childhood friend.” He calmy tried to explain, although Iwaizumi looked to convinced to reason with “His name is Luca Hoffmann how can that last name sound Japanese in any way?” He looked Iwaizumi straight in the eye “I spoke to the man before, if you really want to find out, he will stay here for a week for work and after that he planned to stay here longer for a vacation. So you have all the time to ask questions. But just hear yourself talking. A friend that disappeared 5 years ago is now in your office?” 

Iwaizumi started to doubt himself. It did make no sense, even he knew that. But the aura that came off that German man felt to familiar to not be him. “Thank you for taking care of me, I feel fine so I’m going home. See you at work tomorrow.” He put his shoes on and opened the front door.

“Sure, uhm, goodbye” Hasegawa responded “The bus to your place will leave in about ten minutes so you have quite some time.” 

The next morning Iwaizumi was in his regular office. Luckily there was no meeting today, cause he probably wouldn’t have been able to handle it. He did thought a lot about Oikawa last night, even bought milk bread on the way here since the food reminded him of Oikawa. He has been working for quite a while now, so its probably time for lunch now that he thought about it. He sent one last email, and walked toward the cafeteria. The others on his must be busy right now, so he will finally have some alone time for himself. 

Just as expected the cafeteria was empty. It was just a small room with a small kitchen and a table, since his department wasn’t as big. He made himself some coffee from the machine and sat down. He took out his phone and started scrolling on social media. 

_**“And here I thought I would be the only one here. Ah well, always fun to chat with another colleague.”** _

__

Speak of the devil, It’s Oikawa, or Luca his name is apparently. Iwaizumi just stared at him. Trying to get every detail in his face. He quite looked like Oikawa, the classic brow eyes and his signature wavy hair were all the same. He looked bit older, of course, but apart from that, he was almost an exact copy. 

“You were the dude who collapsed the other day weren’t you! How are you now, you frightened everyone” Luca said and walked up to Iwaizumi. 

“Don’t worry I’m fine, it was just.. low blood pressure, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime by the way” Iwaizumi quickly responded, shaking him out of his thoughts “Wait a second, you can speak Japanese?!”

Luca gave a soft laugh “great to hear. Almost thought you died on spot, and yes I can. My parent are from Japan, it’s the reason they chose me to come here, even though I only recently started working there. I’m Luca.”

_Okay he can speak Japanese. Even more Oikawa-like. Iwaizumi did notice a major German accent, so he doesn’t speak Japanese frequently. But let’s not try to jump to conclusions, Lets just question him some more_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. After all, it didn’t look like he remembered Iwaizumi, apart from the ‘dude that collapsed at work’ they felt like total strangers. But he did get that somehow comforting sensation from him. The one he used to get from Oikawa, though he didn’t feel like Luca felt the same. 

“Is there anywhere I can buy food here? I was late this morning so I didn’t have any time to make lunch.” Luca asked “I would search it up myself, but I forgot to charge my phone last night and now it’s dead.” He sighted “You know what they say. If one thing goes wrong, everything goes wrong.”

“sorry” Iwaizumi said “In this building we only have a vending machine, the next store is in the main building fifteen minutes away, so I don’t think you are going to make it in time.” He did in fact, make lunch. Even though he was really exited for his bread, it would be nicer to offer it. He can buy a new one anyway.

He took the milk bread out of his bag and pointed it at Luca. “you can have it, I didn’t really wanted to eat it anyway and I made other lunch so it doesn’t matter” 

Luca’s eyes lit up. “Really! You are so kind thank you Iwaizumi-san” and took the bread out of Iwaizumi’s hand. He opened the package and took a bite. “This is good! milk bread is actually my favorite food y’know, so thanks again.”

Iwaizumi was stunned. Did he hear that correct? Did he really hear ‘milk bread’ and ‘favorite food’ in the same sentence, or was it just his imagination coping with the loss? He took another glance at Luca, who was happily eating the bread he gave him. _There is no doubt anymore, this is Oikawa._ But what happened to him that he ended up in Germany? How did he forget all his memories? The questions just kept coming 

“Iwaizumi-san are you okay? You look like your spacing out a bit” Luca worryingly asked Iwaizumi, whilst tapping him on the shoulder.

“Just call me Iwa-chan damn it” Iwaizumi murmured without realizing what he said

“You want me to-…I mean it’s a bit inappropriate for colleagues. That is a cute nickname though, do your friends call you that?” He awkwardly responded, It was very obvious that he was made uncomfortable by the sudden comment 

“What are you on-” Iwaizumi questioned and then realized what he said. Shit, he said that out loud?! No nonono this is not good. He blushed. The embarrassment he felt was indescribable. “It’s uhm… just forget it never mind” He panicked “I was just thinking about…my…Girl...friend. Yes, my girlfriend, I just accidently said it out loud.” He hoped ‘Luca’ was buying the horrible lie, which surprisingly, he did.

“Ahahah I should’ve known” Luca laughs off. “So, what’s her name?” He asked in an attempt to change to mood.

“Right” Iwaizumi was never a good liar, especially not under pressure “She is an….ex….we broke up.” He didn’t even knew what he was doing, its better to try and get out of this situation as soon as possible, before he screw up even more. “Anyways, I have go get back to work. I have quite some stuff to do and I want to finish it today” He said and rushed through the door “Talk to you later bye”. 

Well that couldn’t go any worse. But now that he has confirmed Luca was in fact. How Is he going to talk if Oikawa doesn’t remember him?

_Just how did all of this happen?_


	3. Going Home

It has been two days since the conversation between “Luca” and Iwaizumi. Luckily, there was the weekend in between so both can process what exactly happened that day. Iwaizumi however, is aware that he needs to act faster, after all Oikawa’s time here is limited. In three days, his time in the office will be over. It will be impossible to find him when that happens. 

It’s already midnight. 

Iwaizumi is back in his apartment. He sat down opened his laptop and started reading some older articles about Oikawa’s disappearance, hoping he might have missed something that could help him out now. He started scrolling through the many newspapers and globally inspected them. 

_Famous school athlete still not found_

_Police give up search on high school student Oikawa Tooru_

_Buzzfeed unsolved: The mystery of Oikawa_

They just kept on coming. Probably because Oikawa was quite famous in the sports world. So when he was gone, it came as a shock for many people, which is a good scoop for the press. 

After some minutes scanning the different links, he suddenly found himself on Oikawa’s old Facebook page. 

He was a bit hesitant at first to click on it, but decided to do it anyway. Hundreds of photo’s came up and filled the entire screen. Of course he was the type to post everything on social media. Photo’s of the volleyball club, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, his nephews, they were all there. Iwaizumi looked awful in some of the pictures, Oikawa most likely only looked at how he looked in them. It didn’t take long before Iwaizumi’s head was filled with nostalgia. Every single one of the photo’s was somehow linked to a memory, even when he couldn’t remember some of them. I mean its better then Oikawa himself, who doesn’t even remember Iwaizumi’s face.

He felt something wet dripping on his hand. _Was he crying?_ He was completely unaware of it. Now that he thought about it, he hasn’t cried once since he saw Oikawa again. He was so confused at first, he could even fully proceed what happened, but now…. All at once, his emotions started to overflow. Tears freely streamed down his face. 

_How depressing._ He thought to himself. All of the things they have been through, just forgotten like it was yesterdays lunch. Even if this was Oikawa, it wasn’t. It is not him and it will never be him. The old Oikawa is gone, replaced by whoever this new one is. 

Iwaizumi dried his tears, shut down his laptop and stood up. It a split second decision, he made up his mind. The next morning, he will be at work again. He will inform “Luca” about everything. The old Oikawa may be gone, but he will never forgive himself if something happened to this new one. 

\----------

In the office, Iwaizumi didn’t even bother trying to do his work. He opened the map with schedules. It seems “Luca” has a meeting until 13.30 pm. Chances are high that he will have lunch afterwards. Iwaizumi tried to think of different ways for the two of them to be alone, so he can tell him everything. He probably goes to the store to buy lunch, that will be the perfect moment

Before Iwaizumi knew it, it was already past noon and the meeting was over. He waited downstairs at the entrance for Oikawa to show up. He noticed that people started suspecting his behavior of waiting for someone, so he decided to take a cigarette from one of the colleagues. He hasn’t smoked in years. The only time he did it was because of a dare by Hanamaki, but it felt disgusting and he never did it again, up until now, that is. The smell of smoke surrounded him while he was looking at the elevator, waiting for the man to appear. 

But then an unexpected realization hits him. _Oikawa would never be able to handle it._ Oikawa’s personality is extremely destructive. What if he gets all of this information and breaks down? He would blame himself for what happened, for not remembering his friend, for everything. There might be a chance that his personality changed over the past few years, but the risks are still there. 

But that conclusion showed up to late, as Oikawa already approached the door. Iwaizumi prepared himself for the conversation they were about to have as the door opened. 

“Hey” Iwaizumi began to speak “You planning to go to the store? I wanted to go too so I can show you the way if you want?”

Oikawa flinched at the sound, not expecting Iwaizumi to talk to him. “I actually am planning to go there! I hope I don’t have a reputation as the guy who always forgets his lunch” He chuckled “well then, let’s go together shall we?”

As they were walking towards the store, there was a deep silence between the two. This weirded Iwaizumi out a bit since Oikawa, even this one, usually would talk all day long. Iwaizumi gave a quick glance at the other male trying to get him to strike up a conversation, but Oikawa just looked at some birds in the distance without saying anything. 

“You knew the past me didn’t you? ” Oikawa asked calmly after some minutes of silent walking “Were we close back then?”

Iwaizumi was felt like he was supposed to be shocked at the question, but he already had a feeling Oikawa would figure everything out at one point. It’s not like Iwaizumi handled all of it without leaves traces. The only problem is that he wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth, because that would probably break Oikawa even more.

“we were…. On the same high school volleyball team, nothing more.” Was all that eventually came out 

“Do you know any other people I might have been close with?” 

“I do not have any contact with them anymore” Iwaizumi explained. Now that he lied once, he had to keep going. If he told any of the other information Oikawa would be able to look each little thing up on the internet. 

“What was the name of the school?” 

“Not important”

“Listen I came back to Japan to know about my past, so why are you being all mysterious?!” Oikawa said, slowly getting frustrated at the vague answers Iwaizumi gave. “Just spit it out” 

“It’s not like we were close”

“Can you please stop being like this!” Oikawa snapped “Why are you treating it like some sort of fucking joke?!” He tried to swallow his frustration, but his anger just came over “Like you have any idea how important this conversation is to me!” 

Iwaizumi should have predicted this would happen and yet he didn’t say a word, thinking that if he revealed everything now, it’ll become even worse. No matter how guilty he felt. He just stared while the man was screaming at him. 

“You know what I don’t even care anymore I’m going to my hotel” Oikawa declared, walked towards a taxi and got in while Iwaizumi was still in thought. 

\----------

Back at the hotel, Oikawa reflected a lot on the conversation. He didn’t even ask what his original name was. Not like Iwaizumi would have told him, but it was worth a try.

He grabbed his laptop out of his bag and started researching different high school volleyball clubs. He found a database with all the teams from nationals from the three years he presumably was in high school, although he couldn’t find himself in any of the clubs. “we must have been a weak team then” he muttered to himself. It would be impossible to go through every volleyball club in all of Japan, so this was his biggest chance 

Up until, one article peeked his interest 

_Shiratorizawa led by their ace Ushijima made it to nationals two years in a row, beating Aoba Johsai for the second time_

\--------

Iwaizumi stood in front of the Hotel. After the fight, he walked back to his work and asked different co-workers about the hotel Oikawa was sleeping as he wanted to apologize about what happened. He did have his number but he felt like it would be better to do it in person. Luckily one of them went over once, so he knew the name of the hotel and the room number and went there immediately after work. He walked his way up the stairs, trough the halls until he stood in front of the closed door. 

He gave a light knock on the door “Luca it’s me, can I come in?”

The door slammed wide open. Iwaizumi had just enough time to step back and not get hit by the swing of the door. Oikawa stepped out instantly hitting Iwaizumi with a slap across the face.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” 

The sting of the slap shocked him. Iwaizumi didn’t expect him to be this mad about it and apologized quickly “listen I know, I’m sorry it were shitty responses to give-”

“Not that!” Oikawa interrupted “We were childhood best friends?! Why would you lie about something that important”

“How did you find out?”

Oikawa grabbed his laptop and showed the screen “I found an article about Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. When I searched up my old name it showed a lot of articles and many pictures. Almost all of them included you. Please just tell me, who I was.” 

Iwaizumi was like a cornered rat. He couldn’t lie his way out of this one anymore “Okay okay I’ll tell you everything but can you do one thing in exchange?” 

Oikawa is a bit taken back at first, but just nods as a response. 

“Okay good” Iwaizumi continuous with a large sigh “I want to take you to our hometown. Once were there I will tell you everything you want to know.” 

“Well that’s a sudden change of character” Oikawa answers and pauses for a few seconds to take a good look at Iwaizumi before finishing. “Care to explain?” 

Iwaizumi gulped before speaking “I want your parents to see you” He deeply started into Oikawa’s eyes, which grew slightly bigger at the mention of the word ‘parents’. Iwaizumi knew that look and went in for a hug. He gave Oikawa some time to take in the request before further explaining “They don’t even know your alive. You know how painful it was to see your mom cry? We even had a whole funeral for you because everyone was convinced you were dead” 

Tears started to stream down Oikawa’s face as he tugged tighter into Iwaizumi’s shirt. He wanted to speak but he felt too overwhelmed. 

“It’s going to be fine Oikawa” Iwaizumi softly spoke “Weird, I haven’t been able to call you that in so long.” He whispers as he pulled him closer. 


End file.
